Awakening Dusk
by Violmaster
Summary: My name is Mike, and this is a story about how I fell in love, more importantly this is a story on how my heart was broken. This is a Mike/Edward pairing so if you don't like male/male then don't read
1. New Faces

Awakening Dusk

Prologue

This is my story, it is not a happy one though it may seem like it in the beginning. It tells of how I fell in love, but it also tells of how I became this person I am today. I have been feeling so empty lately but I am getting to far ahead of myself seeing as you don't even know my name.

I am Michael Newton, but I much rather Mike. The beginning of this story takes place at the start of my sophomore year. I had gotten ready in the usual manner of readying oneself for school, new clothes, new supplies, and a fresh new outlook on life. I was ready to make a good strong year. I wanted to even try out for track. I was mostly a ball player and wanted to prove myself to be strong this year. How did I know what was in store for me when I first walked through the doors of Forks High, of course there was no way I would have been able to prevent this nor did I want to change this, for these are the following events of how he changed my life.

Chapter I

It was just like every other first day of school I had been to. Everyone slightly nervous and wondering what will be in store for them this year. That is everything was going smoothly my friends were eagerly telling me all about their travels over the summer. Nobody liked staying here over the summer lots of people just left over summer time and came back to start up with school and work again, about the only thing still running this town. I started for my first class with Jessica telling me about France. I walked into the math room and wasn't expecting much of anything except introductions and that being about it.

That is when I first laid eyes on someone that changed everything for better and worse. Our teacher said, "Students as today is our first day back and seeing as all of you are mostly familiar with everyone I am happy to introduce a new student that will be coming today, his name is Edward and I hope you welcome him with open arms," she said and turned back to the door or how we like to call it escape route one. That's when I saw him. "Hello," he said to everyone and took a seat indicated by our teacher. The seat I noticed was right next to me.

I looked over at him and got a closer look. He had very disheveled light brownish red hair, it didn't look dirty just like he liked to keep it messy, then he had a really pale complexion almost as if his skin never touched the light. Then he turned to face me and I saw his eyes the deepest golden eyes with red flecks in them I had ever seen, it was almost unnatural how they were so different. The rest of him was dressed in a nice over jacket nicer than anything offered in any of the stores in the nearby towns either, a black undershirt and what looked like designer jeans. This was new to me since everyone I knew had no means of being able to purchase anything that expensive for their child's clothing. "Hi, I'm Mike," I said to him and offered my hand to him.

He looked at my hand then back at me and for a split second I thought he wasn't going to take my hand. So I started to take my hand back trying not to show the hurt that had flashed through my eyes but my hand was taken by his rather quickly. "As you know I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a way that made me blush he let go of my hand and I turned to face the board hoping nobody noticed that I was still blushing. I had no idea why he was having this affect on me. Instead I focused on the board and looking into the first days math assignment that we were being given. I looked over at Edward and noticed he was still looking at me with a smile on his lips. I looked at those lips and when I realize he had said something to me I blink quickly gathering my composure back as quickly as it had left. I finally managed to say "Sorry didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I was just asking you if you had lived here your whole life." Edward asked again smiling bigger that he had seemed to have distracted me with his looks.

"Oh, well ya my dad owns a outfitting store here in town and my mom died a long time ago so it's just me and him here in this town," I said to him.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," he said, his smile dimming.

"Don't worry about it like I said it was a long time ago, and sure I miss her sometimes but it was so long ago I don't really remember anything about her," I said and he just looked sadder at this news so I smiled at him and that seemed to put him in a better mood. Then the bell rang.

I walked with him and we talked about how we liked the grey weather here in forks, he said he wasn't much of a sun fan and I told him that was apparent. We laughed and split ways after I had given him my number, he had asked for it and told me that he might text me or something later that night.

Lunch was interesting. Apparently Edward was only one of five of the new kids. I saw them all walk in and they all sat down at a table in a corner by themselves. I saw Edward and he smiled at me, I just turned back to my mashed potatoes and turkey. Apparently they had all been adopted by a doctor and his wife. They had moved here from Alaska and none of them were really related but they seemed to all be dating the other. Except Edward he was the single one. Suddenly six girls walked up to him and asked for his phone number and it appeared that he had refused politely because the girls left in a big hurry. I laughed at this because I had been the only one that had gotten his number and I didn't even ask for it. At this thought Edward glanced over at me and blushed.

That sight was just the beginning of me wanting to see that blush as much as possible. However I had to ask myself what had caused him to blush cause there was no way he was able to read my mind, right?


	2. Idle Gossip

Mike: So Edward you can't read my mind right?

Edward: What makes you ask a silly question like that?

Violmaster: Why do you always answer him with a question?

Edward: It amuses me when he gets frustrated it's cute.

Mike: We are so fighting!!!!

Violmaster: I don't own twilight if i did Bella wouldn't exist and Jake would have had a haircut and there would be several changes made that made everything better sorry Bella fans I hate her...She also bites her lips to much in the movie and well my red headed friend can't watch the movie without throwing something at the tv she almost broke my laptop when I forced her to watch it with me.

Chapter II

The rest of the day was kind of a blur over all the gossip that became of the Cullen's family. It seemed that almost every girl I knew had tried to get with Edward in some means and had rejected them all. I wasn't sure how to take this news it seemed that the Alice girl was with her brother Jasper or something like that and the supermodel Rosalie was with her brother Emmett. However it also occurred to me that none of them even looked related so I doubted that they were actually related except by means of legal status which would change the day they turned 18, if they were still together that is. Edward seemed to be the one left out of the lover family and it made me feel sad for him, he was such a nice and caring guy and he had really good looks too, wait did I just think that Edward was hot?

Speak of the devil he started walking up to me as I was at my locker and I saw his locker was three down from mine. He saw me and smiled. "Hello Mike, how was your day?" he asked.

"Oh, it was fine, kinda boring but with all the gossip that has been going around it went by rather quickly so I didn't mind it too much," I said pulling my back pack over my shoulder and turned to wait for him to finish at his locker.

"Oh, there was gossip, I didn't hear any," his lip twitched slightly as he said that. I noticed it as it was one of the things my father did when he was lying to me.

"Oh you know all the kind of stuff that comes with the new kids, who you murdered to have to come here and why did people like you have to be so perfect on the outside," I said.

"Just on the outside?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed and I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry it was just that since nobody really knows you guys it's an outward complexion that people get and they are rather shallow, I mean small town hardly anyone good looking here and all," I said hoping that he understood I meant no harm.

"Hmmm," was all he said but he smiled all the same.

"Hey Mike, aren't you supposed to be at basketball tryouts?" Eric asked, interrupting my current conversation.

"Oh, ya," I said realizing that they were going to start early this year even though there was no chance in hell of us making championships again this year. Our team sucked and it showed since I was taken into varsity my freshman year.

"Well I have to be going as well good day Mike," Edward said and turned and walked gracefully pulling his book bag up to his shoulder with apparent ease.

"Wow," Eric said as he whistled, "he seems rather stuck up, anyway after practice is over would you stop by the newspaper room I want to interview you for the team maybe see if I can't make you captain with my influence in the paper," he continued trying to get me to owe him something later.

"No I have to get to the store right after practice need to make some money for dates this year if I want a girlfriend," was all I said walking toward the gym Eric close behind me.

"Ya I hear you man I need a chick bad this year," was all he said and then waved suddenly as he came to the printing room. I shook my head and continued on my way. I was not going to make this year about some _girl _I had more important things to be worried about. I wanted basketball to go over well. Well, as well as it could anyway. I wanted to keep my grades up so that I would be able to get into a good college. I wouldn't be able to ask for my dad for support since he makes virtually little to no money at that store. Even though he and I are the only two that run it.

I came to basketball tryouts and as I was previously on varsity last year my spot was already secured as co-captain this year, I was more than thrilled but it was a waste of time for me to be here. I sighed as I took a seat so that I could watch all the new players start try outs. I was supposed to help the captain Jason and the coach Mr. Severson out with picking out the new comers. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took out my phone. I had received a new text message. It was from Jessica she was asking me if I wanted to go to La Push this weekend with her and Eric and the gang.

I quickly responded "Sure if I'm not working definitely." Then I continued to watch the players. There wasn't much talent out there and I started to get depressed wondering if this season was going to even start up before it came to an end. After two hours we had a list of those who would continue through the try outs for the rest of the week and we could continue cuts all throughout the week. I was so ready to get home.

"See you guys later I gotta go check in with my dad to see if there is anything that he wants help with before we close the store for the night," I said and waved to my coach and Jason.

I walked out to my car and I swear I saw something blur past my left into the trees that surrounded the school. _Holy shit what was that? _I continued to my car a rundown Subaru, green, and a fairly nice car all things considering. At least it got me where I needed to go to.

I started the car, and looked up I thought I saw Edward standing by the trees but when I blinked he wasn't there. _I must be going crazy. _I backed up and left in a hurry I wanted out of the school I imagined my bed and the sleep that I would get tonight. Did I mention I was a huge fan of sleep?

As I walked into my dad's store I asked, "Hey dad is there anything you need my help with?"

"Ya will you help me over here I need you to help me carry this stuff to the front so we can check out the, Cullen's was it?" I heard him yell back.

"Sure," I said and walked towards where I heard the voice coming from and saw Edward and his father in the store, at least I assumed it was his father considering he looked about in his mid thirties. He was extremely good looking slicked back blonde hair and perfectly angled facial features.

I looked to Edward and saw that he had changed into a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest over it. Still wearing what looked like the same jeans from earlier. I blushed slightly when I looked into his eyes. He must have caught me looking at him, well rather checking him out. _God will this day end? _I grabbed some of the boxes and dragged them up to the front of the store. I heard footsteps from behind me and looked back as I set some of the stuff down carefully. I saw Edward drop some of the other boxes that had been there. "Oh you didn't have to do that, I would have come back and gotten them," I said to him.

"No, I wanted to help you out," he said and winked at me and left to go back to his father. I wanted to go back and see if there were any boxes left just so I wouldn't be in trouble with my dad later, but I really didn't want to be around Edward right now I was not afraid of him but intimidated ya that's it. I was intimidated by Edward.

Instead I started ringing up all of the stuff that had been brought up and had seen that there were several tents and lots of rope, also there were other various items for camping. What I thought was confusing was that there were no coolers for drinks and there wasn't a single item that would help them with food storage or cooking. _I wonder if I should say anything to them? _It wasn't my business so instead I started bagging up the stuff that would be need bagged and tried to get stuff organized in case there was more stuff I looked up and saw that my father and Mr. Cullen were walking towards me. Dad was carrying a few more items and Edward was behind him carrying a large cooler. _Well there is the cooler._ I rang up the rest of the stuff and helped take it all to their car with polite conversation when I noticed there car.

It was a giant Hummer. Nobody in this town could afford this kind of car and then I remembered that there was some gossip about how each of the Cullen's owned really nice cars. It didn't seem fair. I was not about to whine about it though so I helped them load everything into the Hummer. Then Mr. Cullen got into his car and Edward looked at me and hesitated. I could tell he wanted to talk to me some more but I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him, well I did. Who was I kidding I wanted to talk to him for a long time. I wanted to talk to him find out about him and learn about him. He was interesting and I was more than curious. Instead he waved goodbye to me and got into the Hummer and his dad drove off. Needless to say I was really disappointed.

Instead of showing it I turned around and shoved those thoughts out of my head for now. I walked back into the store, "Dad, do you need anything else?" I asked him.

"Ya, do you want to count out the till while I close the store down?" He asked me.

"Sure," I said and grabbed my keys from my pocket and opened up the till. I pulled out all the money and noticed there wasn't much more than usual except for the credit card slip. They Cullen's must have spent at least a thousand dollars or more on stuff for camping.

"Well, dad looks like we can fix up the house now," I said to him.

"Hmmm, how's that?" He asked me and when I told him that so far this month we could pay off more than enough for groceries and be able to fix up the house and add in the money to my college account and still have some leftover he was more than ecstatic. It was mostly due to the Cullen's I thought to myself I was suddenly three times more interested in Edward than I had been before.

I went in to the house which was right next to the store to start fixing dinner for me and my dad. I didn't mind cooking over him, he wasn't that good at it and I didn't like having meat loaf surprise every night for dinner, especially when it was a different surprise every night.

I grabbed at the noodles in the cupboard and started hot water, while I went into the fridge and grabbed the leftover vegetable mix I had made a week ago and cut up some chicken. Stir Fry had been on my mind all day today and I wanted it more than ever now. As I was mixing everything up my mind went back to Edward. I wanted to find out as much as I could about him but I didn't want to come off as a stalker. That would not be cool. Instead I opened my phone while I left the vegetables and chicken to simmer and saw that I had a text message. I opened it and found it was from Edward. I read, 'so I like your dad's store it seems quiet there like it would give you time to think.'

I typed back 'well hello to you to, and ya I think a lot while I'm there. At least not while I'm doing homework.' I then added the noodles to the stir fry and mixed it all together and called next door for my dad to come into the house for dinner, unless he wanted it cold.

I started in on my own and felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone and read the following message, 'so you and your dad seem close that is good so tell me about him.'

I thought about this for a moment. It seemed he would be getting information out of me when I wanted to know more about him and so instead I just sighed and typed back a response, 'Awfully demanding aren't we? Well he and I rely on each other a lot considering the store and each other is all we really have.'

I finished my dinner and went up to my room and turned on my Ihome it was a present from my dad last year. I turned on my music and listened to the beat as I finished my math homework. I felt my pocket twitch again so I pulled out my phone and read, 'well that's good glad that you and your dad get along well.' I was glad that he didn't mention my mom I didn't want to talk about her at the moment and so I closed my phone and switched the playlist to classic. I walked out onto the patio that connected to my room. It was a really nice patio considering it was on the second floor and had no roof. I had a lawn chair that you could lay down in and I laid down and watched the stars whenever the clouds were clear. Otherwise I just laid out here enjoying the fresh air. I laid down and looked up into the sky and saw a few stars but many of them were covered by clouds. That was the thing about this place I love rain. I loved the smell of rain and I loved the fact that you could dance in the rain. That was something I really wanted to do. Call me a romantic or whatever else you want I love all the romance that the rain can bring. Problem was I never found anyone to share that romance with. Suddenly an image of Edward flashed in my mind and I was confused as to why my tired mind wanted to remember him before I fell asleep. I thought about it but the more I thought about it the more I remembered things guys shouldn't remember about other guys. The way he talked, the way he smiled. Top on the list of things my mind found was his blush.

I opened my eyes and found that it was well past midnight. I felt my pocket twitch. I opened the phone and saw a message from Edward. 'Goodnight, enjoy the starlight.'

I walked back into my room stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes again and slept having dreams of a boy walking in the night and looking up onto a patio and then suddenly down at a blonde asleep on a lawn chair. I woke with a start to only see the boy from my dreams and then nothing. I fell back to sleep and dreamt nothing more until morning.

Edward: *closes Mike's ears* Whew that was a close one he almost caught me.

Violmaster: Hmmm, I think you have a stalking problem.

Edward: Hey I can't help it if I like to play with my food, watch it sleep for a while, toy with his/her emotions.

Violmaster: If you weren't so hot I wouldn't even waste my time writing about you.

Edward: You just wish you were Bella.

Violmaster: Shhhhh!!!! that was our secret you weren't supposed to tell anyone.

Mike: You both realize I can hear everything you're saying.

Violmaster: Read and Review!!!!


	3. Camping

Mike: I'm scared I now have a stalker and I won't be able to defend myself, you really need to give me weapons so I can defend myself

Violmaster: Nope no weapons for you!

Edward: Besides you love the attention.

Mike: Ummmm....Don 't own Twilight, nor the characters.

Violmaster: If I did Bella so would have drowned in the second book.

Mike: Who is this Bella?

Edward: On with the show!

Chapter III

I awoke in the morning and realized I never texted Edward back. 'Sorry fell asleep hope you slept well,' I responded and hurried into the shower. I was not too excited about school today but it was a short week only today and tomorrow left and I would get to spend the weekend at La Push. To that thought I decided I would invite Edward to come with me and the rest of us to the beach. It would be fun with him there plus he could make a bunch of new friends while he was there.

I got out of the shower and finished up in the bathroom practically sprinted to my car and left for school. It was weird I was never this excited to go to school.

I got to my locker and didn't see Edward there, so I continued to my class. I saw him sitting in the seat next to mine again. _Good that's his permanent seat, I was worried the teacher would move him. _It was creepy because just as I finished this thought he turned and smiled directly at me. I smiled back at him and sat in my seat. "Sleep well?" he asked me.

"Almost the best sleep I have ever had," I said and for some reason he seemed to glow when I said that. He smiled brighter than ever, and a red tinge bit at his cheeks. _I love it when he blushes_. His face got redder and he faced the board. "What about you I asked?"

"Huh?" He said, "Oh ya well I don't really sleep all that much," he said another twitch of the lip.

"Hmmm, so you say you never sleep?" I asked.

"Well I do sleep, just not that much," he said another twitch of the lips.

"So you never sleep, got it," I said his smile faded almost instantly and he looked away from me.

"How do you know whether I do or not?" was his only response.

"Let's just say I can tell when you're lying to me," I said to him.

"How…?" he started but was cut off.

"Would you two pay attention, we are turning in the homework now," snapped our math teacher.

"Sorry," I muttered but Edward didn't seem sorry at all because he turned right at me after turning in his homework and just stared at me.

After about five minutes of this I decided I wanted to change the subject, but to what. "So do you want to hang out with me this weekend?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and I waited for a response. "Sure what did you have in mind?" And even before I said the words La Push he frowned and said, "Sorry I don't like the beach did you have something else in mind?"

"But I didn't say anything about a beach," I said.

Again his smile faded and he didn't say anything.

"So what you can read my mind?" I asked. There was still no response so I took that as a yes.

"So you can read my mind but you're a horrible liar," I said smiling at him.

"Why don't you just shut up and pay attention," he said to me with venom in his voice.

"Sorry but I am not going to let you just ignore me like you do everyone else. You started talking to me, you asked me for my number. Not the other way around," I said to him getting pissed.

"Right," he said but didn't say anything else. Worried that I had pissed him off that much I tried thinking of something to make him smile.

"Well instead did you want to go for a ride on the highway? Driving around is a fun thing for me to do, and I haven't gone for a while," I said he seemed to like this idea.

"I don't know maybe," was all he said so I gave him space for the rest of the period.

I got up and felt a hand on my shoulder it was Jessica, "So, Mike your still coming with me to the beach this weekend right?" she asked hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Eh, no sorry something came up," I said my eyes must have gone to where Edward had just disappeared around the corner because she just said she had to go to her next class and ran off, leaving me feeling bad and guilty.

I walked towards my next class and felt my pocket twitch again. Looking around to see if there were any teachers around I flipped my phone open and read 'fine, I will pick you up after school tomorrow from your store and will have you back on Sunday sound good?'

I just responded 'can't wait,' and walked to the gym for my next class.

Needless to say that the rest of the day was really a drag, I didn't get a response from Edward but nor did I mind that much. I was still hanging out with him all this weekend and wasn't sure what he had in mind, but that was ok with me. I finished my last class and headed to my locked got my stuff and left, I had told Jason that I wouldn't be there for tryouts today because I had other things I had to do. He just shrugged and said that was cool they weren't going to cut anybody today either.

I left to my car and through all the people I saw another blur and knew that I wasn't imagining things. There had definitely been someone or something there. I turned and got into my car not worrying about it now. I didn't want to let it bother me now it probably didn't have anything to do with me anyway.

Chapter IV

My god end of Friday didn't come fast enough. School was starting to be the pits and tryouts proved that this year was going to not be very good unless by some miracle we improved significantly. I drove home quickly to change and get ready for when Edward would be here dad said it was fine that I be gone but if he needed help with the store that he would give me a call and I was to get into to town as fast as possible. I told him I would definitely be ready to get up and come home the moment I got the message.

I knew it was Edward because the car that picked me up was again a nicer car than this town of people could afford. He was driving a silver Volvo, he stopped right in front of me and got out of the car. "You ready for an awesome weekend?" he asked me.

"Define awesome," I said to him and he took my pack and put it in the trunk of his car. He then looked at me and just smiled.

"Get in and find out," he said as he got into the car and it roared to life. I got in and we were off in a blur.

"Have I mentioned I love your driving?" I asked him as he was speeding and my heart was racing. I loved fast driving but never dared do it in my car because that would mean destroying my car. I most definitely did not have any kind of money to replace it either.

"No you haven't but you should definitely try it out on this car sometime, since you can't on your car," he said.

"So you can read my mind," I said and he just laughed at me.

"Ya doesn't that bother you?" He asked and looked right at me. I felt my stomach turn I wasn't scared that he could read my mind but the thought that he wasn't watching the road was.

"Don't worry I have really fast reflexes I can make sure nothing happens to you," he said simply and there was no lip twitch so I was definitely able to believe him.

"What are you superman or something?" I asked him. He just laughed again and so I asked, "What's funny?"

"That's the good guy," he said darkly.

"Somehow I don't see you being the bad guy," I said which he smiled at and continued to drive.

"So what is the plan for the weekend?" I asked as we sped down the highway.

"Well I was thinking we drive as far as we can tonight and tomorrow we can camp out in some of the woods and then drive back and see what we have in store then," he said.

"Sure sounds like a ton of fun," I said. He turned on his CD player and I heard the Moonlight Sonata play.

"You like classic?" I asked

"Ya don't you?" he asked.

"Like you don't already know I do," I said and he laughed. I loved hearing him laugh and smiled and found myself yawning.

"You can sleep if you like I don't mind driving with you asleep," he said.

"Sorry, I must be lame company being so tired today, tryouts were horrible and they kept us later than usual. Then my dad had me close the store down last night so he would be able to run it all day tomorrow," I said.

"I know," was his response.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I was outside when I saw you walking to your car from tryouts and then I was driving by when you left the store last night," there was a lip twitch at both of these statements.

"So when are you going to learn to stop lying to me?" I asked him.

"Well, fine then I was following you," he said to me.

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

"I haven't had a friend before," was all he said there was no lip twitch and I felt a pang of guilt but let it slide.

"You could easily have tons of friends," I said to him.

"Well, I haven't had a friend before because their intentions weren't good when they tried to befriend me. They wanted to use me to gain social stature or power or something stupid. I have never had a friend who didn't want to use me for my looks or my wealth," he explained.

"Are there really that many shallow people in this world?" I asked.

"Yes there are," he responded and that left me feeling drained.

"So you couldn't see any false intentions in my mind when you tried to befriend me?" I asked.

"It's strange. It is like you're this pure of mind, and heart person who doesn't want anything bad to happen to anyone. Not a single person. I was overjoyed by this fact and I wanted to befriend you as soon as possible because I was curious if I was just reading you wrong or if you really are this pure person. I'm a curious person," he explained.

"Well now I sound like a total pushover," I said.

"Well not really you would stand up for yourself if you needed to," he defended me against myself thinking that made me blush.

He turned his eyes back to the road and continued driving. I listened to the piano and it made me drowsy, the car ride didn't help it made me even more tired than I had imagined. I soon found myself sleeping.

I woke as the car came to a stop I examined the surrounding area and we were at a gas station. I looked over and found Edward was already pumping gas. I got out of the car and told him I would be right back. I wanted to get coffee. I thought I would be nice and get Edward one to cause he was paying for all the gas so far.

"Don't I don't drink coffee," was all he said to me.

"Oh, well is there anything else you want?" I asked slightly taken aback that he was still doing that.

"No thanks I'm set," he said to me. I was slightly upset that he didn't want anything but I shrugged it off. I would make it up to him somehow later.

I walked into the gas station and started pouring my coffee when I noticed that this was a gas station just off of the reservation close to some camp sites. I remembered camping here when I was little.

I paid for my coffee and walked out and saw Edward in thought. I was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and his brows were furrowed. He looked menacing and I dropped the thought of asking him if we could go to the camp site I loved so much as a kid.

I got into the car and he sighed deeply. "Sorry," he said, "one day you will understand why I can't go there."

"And how you can read my mind and you never sleep and you don't seem to eat?" I asked him.

"You're too observant," he muttered under his breath and seemed irritated.

"Look if you don't want to hang out with me we can turn back," I said to him.

"I don't know I suppose that would be safer," he said looking at me as if he wanted to leave it up to me. I thought about it for a minute it was not that he didn't want to be with me. If that was the case he wouldn't have taken me out of Forks, no it seemed to me as if he was warning me of something about him.

"Unless you plan on hurting me," I began and he seemed to smile at this, "I say we continue."

"Excellent choice of words," he laughed and continued driving. We sat in silence for a while though it wasn't awkward more appreciated by the two of us. I watched the trees and the mountains I loved this place. The views the weather all the little things, this place was great.

"You really love it here don't you?" Edward asked me.

"I do, but I wouldn't mind traveling I want to know what the world is like," I explained.

"Worldly experience is a good thing," he said to me.

"And you know all about worldly experience?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"I do," he said to me. I looked at him no lip twitch, no lie.

"So how many different places have you been to?" I asked him.

"Many, let's just say that I move around a lot," he explained and I believed him.

"I'm sorry you must not have had the chance to make many friends always moving around like that. Not living in a place for long, not being able to stay in a stable place or situation," I said.

"Eh, it's really not that bad being able to experience new people new cultures new everything it's like a breath of fresh air," he said to me.

"So you don't mind just being able to disappear into the background?" I asked him.

"No not really, I can't imagine a long life without experiencing new things every couple of years," he said to me.

"Well how do you know you're going to live a long life it isn't like you know that tomorrow something could happen and you die," I said.

"True but I have a feeling I would know a long time ahead if I was going to disappear," he said to me.

"Ok, so let me see if I have all of my clues straight so far, you think you're a bad guy, you think you're going to live forever, you can read my mind and I'm assuming everyone's mind, and you don't eat or drink anything," I said.

"That you know of," he interrupted me, but then his face fell and he looked disappointed in himself.

"You know that you can tell me," I said to him.

"You will discover in your own time," he said to me. To which I just nodded.

"Why do you trust me?" he asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, you haven't given me a reason to not trust you," I said to him.

"I think I mean it would be in your best interest if you didn't trust me," he said to me.

"Meaning what exactly?" I asked again.

"You will find out, however try to stay out of trouble while we camp only Alice knows where we are going and I don't want to cause trouble for you or my family," he said to me.

"Can you're family read minds are you guys all psychic or something?" I asked.

"Not quite, but something like that," he said in a way that was meant for me to drop the subject.

I sat in silence listening to Lux Aeterna, and enjoying the way the music made me feel, the way my mind seemed to pulsate with the beat and the melody. He looked at me and smiled, "You aren't thinking anything right now," he said laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha, you are so funny," I said in sarcasm. We pulled to a stop about ten minutes later of me sitting there pretending to pout.

We had pulled to a stop at a stretch of forest that wasn't a campsite but it looked like it had been camped in before a really long time ago though. Edward started pulling stuff out of his car and we started to set up camp. It was getting dark but I was still feeling well rested and the caffeine was keeping me awake. Edward didn't even look a little bit tired.

"You really don't sleep at all do you," I asked as I noticed him pulling out only one sleeping bag which I assumed was mine.

"No but I will keep you company if you want it," he said simply looking at me with a knowing smile. It annoyed me that he could read my mind but I couldn't read his.

"Don't worry soon you will know me quite well," he said. I just continued to look at him and his smile.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Sure, could you go get some fire wood?" He asked as soon as he said it his face looked grim with finality on it. I wasn't sure what was going on but I wasn't going to let him change his mind.

"Sure, be back in a few," I said.

I left and started walking around the forest. I couldn't find anything decent for wood so I kept walking enjoying the quiet of the woods. I looked around again and found some downed trees, I walked over to them and started picking at the branches. I was about to turn back when I saw a spring. I sat down and looked closer at it. I really wanted to go swimming but I didn't want Edward to worry about me. I decided that I would go for a quick dip and ask him if he wanted to come back here and swim after I had come back with the firewood.

I started taking my shirt and pants off and walked into the water. It felt really cold but I liked that the way it would bite at my skin. I dived forward letting the sensation overwhelm me. I just laid there floating in the water listening to the sounds the forest was making.

I heard a branch break in the distance and looked up. I didn't see anything so I assumed it was nothing. I turned and started swimming toward my clothes I didn't want Edward to get worried and come looking for me.

I climbed into my pants not worried about the water I would change into new pants after swimming again this evening. That's when three things happened in very quick succession. I was pushed to the ground by what looked like a wolf or a small bear then I felt all the weight that was on me suddenly off me as if it was just imagined. Then I looked over to the side and saw Edward fighting off the wolf. The wolf quickly retreated, and Edward looked at me and was gone suddenly. I looked around and was too startled to even move. I sat there looking either stupefied or terrified. I remembered to breathe and focused on staying calm.

After what seemed like ten minutes, I got to my feet and went to look for Edward to make sure he was ok. I walked in the direction the wolf had retreated. I was feeling rather stupid for choosing this path because this was obviously the more dangerous path. I didn't care that look in Edwards eyes told me that he was going to be chasing after the wolf. I started running worried about Edward.

I heard a sick sound that sounded like breaking bone and I ran faster toward the sound. The next site changed my world. Edward was bent over the wolf his mouth pressed to its skin and his eyes looked hungry, starving, and craving for more.

I stood there unable to move, what I was seeing was impossible. Why would Edward be drinking the blood of a wolf? Why would he be drinking blood period? Then something flashed in my mind, "What makes you think I'm the good guy?"

Edward was a vampire.

* * *

Mike: So you really are a creeper in the night! Bad stalker!

Edward: *pulls Mike up to him* You love it when I pay attention to you though.

Mike: *blushes and then punches Edward in the face* Whatever *pouts in corner*

Violmaster: Ah cute their first fight

Edward and Mike: *turn and look daggers at Violmaster*

Violmaster: Until next time *hits the submit button and runs away*


	4. Finishing the Weekend

Edward: It's about time you updated

Mike: Hey! He was busy!

Edward: Sleeping

Violmaster: Just cause you don't have to doesn't mean I don't have to

Mike: So do we get to find out why he was stalking me?

Edward: *Lifts Mike up by the throat* Stalking?

Violmaster *Uses creative powers to make Edward drop Mike and apologize* Hehe

Edward: Asshole taking away my free will

Violmaster: Hey it's America we like to manipulate

* * *

Chapter V

After what seemed like hours Edward removed his lips from the wolf and turned and looked fully at me.

He started walking towards me; there was still blood on his lips dripping down his chin. The site should have terrified me but there was peace in my mind, as if this was the person whom I would be safest around.

"You're crazy," he said to me, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Huh?" I asked. I wasn't sure why he was calling me crazy.

"You find out that I'm a vampire and the only thing you are thinking is that I'm your protection," he said maniacally. Ok now I was starting to worry about the situation but something in me told me that I was still ok to trust him to look at his eyes and find that he would never hurt me.

I did, I looked right into his eyes and saw that they seemed to be glowing with that golden reddish tint that I had seen on the first day of school.

"I must be crazy for trusting you," I said and walked up to him, "however you are overlooking one big thing," I said to him.

"And what could that be?" he asked as if he was truly talking to a crazy person, one that was dangerous to even him.

"You just saved my life," I said putting my arms around him in a tight embrace. I felt arms wrap around me as he laughed gently into my ear. His skin was cold like the biting sensation the water gave but so much different than it, it was sending my skin on fire. This confused me greatly, how did his skin which was so cold set mine on fire like it did?

"I don't know either," he said letting me go and continued walking towards where we had been setting up camp. I followed only stopping to pick up the firewood that was still there. I walked towards where Edward was waiting for me and found that camp had been totally completed while I was away.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Probably twenty or thirty minutes," Edward said without looking at me. He seemed to be avoiding looking at me. At this thought he turned and looked right into my eyes and gave me a very kind smile.

"You knew that's how that was going to happen didn't you?" I asked quietly, "you knew I was going to be attacked by a wolf if you brought me camping today didn't you?"

"Yes, I did and I also knew that this was a perfect way of me telling you that I was a monster," he said to me.

"A monster?" I asked him pushing his hair out of his eyes, "I see no monster, just a boy about my age in appearance scared that he might have just hurt someone who cares about him," I said.

"You are too observant," he said to me, and I laughed.

"It happens," I said to him and went to get a fire started. "You on the other hand have a lot of explaining to do."

I had the fire started soon as Edward sat on a sleeping bag put on the ground next to the fire. I went and sat down next to him.

"So you drink animal blood as a substitute for human?" I asked hoping that was the right answer.

"Yes, the same with the rest of us," he said.

"Your family?" I asked.

"Yes, none of us are related to each other but we have grown from just me and Carlisle," he explained.

"Ah that's what I figured," I said but he looked at me confused.

"I mean I figured you guys weren't related I guess adopted at the teenage age due to the fact that you all look around the same age and your father being so young looking, I automatically assumed adoption," I told him.

"Ah, again your way too observant, maybe I made a mistake, bringing you out here today," he said looking at me with regret. That's when I did something I would never have dared thought I would ever do in my lifetime. I punched him in the face. He pulled his head back and looked at me confused then with understanding but I said it anyway to make sure he got my point.

"Don't you EVER tell me you telling me was a mistake, ever," I yelled at him.

"Sorry," he muttered looking as though his pride was hurt.

"It didn't hurt even a little bit, did it?" I asked him after a few minutes of me rubbing my knuckles and him not even touching his cheek.

"No," he laughed at me. "I doubt you could ever hurt me."

I just stuck my tongue out at him at that. "Whatever you say."

He laughed again "So you wanted to go swimming?" he asked me after he was done laughing.

"Ya I do but you still have explaining to do," I said and he nodded.

"Later, for now let's just have some fun," he said to me.

I nodded in agreement, his hand grabbed mine and he threw me onto his back and raced off for the spring. We were there in no time flat, like seriously I blinked and we were there.

"I think your just showing off right now," I said to him as he pulled off his shirt leaving his designer jeans on. He jumped into the spring, and when I say jumped he landed into the center of the spring and waved at me to follow him.

I groaned and took my shirt off again, then for the second time dived into the spring. The water felt amazing and I raced out towards where Edward was floating. When I was half way there I was guessing Edward wanted to play games because he disappeared I continued swimming trying to block my thoughts by not thinking anything but swimming.

I suddenly felt a hand on my leg and felt myself being pulled under. There was nothing I could do so I grabbed as much air as I could and held it in. When I opened my eyes I was under water and there was what looked like an underwater cave sitting in front of me. I looked up and could barely see the surface. Edward must have pulled me down at least a hundred feet.

I looked and saw Edward pointing into the cave, I followed him there. It seemed like it was never going to open up and my lungs started yelling at me to breath. I ignored the need for a while and continued on my way. Suddenly the yelling became screeching and I started seeing dots in my vision. All I remember was yelling Edwards name as loudly as I could before I blacked out.

The next thing I remember was choking on water being forced out of my lungs. It was a highly uncomfortable feeling but the oxygen that replaced the water moments later felt amazing.

"Mike, Mike, Mike," I heard my name being repeated over and over again.

"Shut up I'm breathing here," I managed to choke out. The voice died quickly and I felt arms enclose around me quickly. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's hair, and head on my chest. I knew that if he wasn't careful what air I had left in me would leave as quickly as it came. I Let him hold onto me like that though and continued to breath. After what seemed like an hour of me trying to catch my breath he looked up at me. What I saw made me want to give him a hug and tell him everything was ok. He looked like he was about to start crying and I managed to get my voice back and ask, "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong was that in my stupid showing off moment had me shut out all of your thoughts, if you hadn't screamed my name in your head I wouldn't have even noticed you drowning until it was too late," he said.

"But you just saved my life again for the second time today," I said to him.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have needed saving at all," he said.

"If I didn't know better I would have to say that you are hinting at the idea that you regret making friends with me," I said to him. It was a good thing I couldn't read his thoughts because I probably would have punched him again. Instead I pulled his face to face mine. "Look you moron, I want to be your friend, I want you to be around me, and I want you to stop regretting me. Got it?" I asked him.

"Yeah," was his response but it was to quiet for my taste.

"Got it?" I asked louder. He simply raised an eyebrow at me. I was beginning to love that eyebrow. I just raised mine to mimic him.

"Yeah," he said again almost laughing, "I got it."

"Good," I said to him and laid back down. I had nearly died twice today I was just thinking that I deserved to be tired.

"You do, but unfortunately I have to get you back to camp and into your sleeping bag first," he said to me. I simply nodded. "Here put your arms around my shoulders and I will get you back to camp," he said to me.

"Ok," I said and when I grabbed my hands and locked them tightly around Edward's neck my skin felt like it was on fire again. I blushed brilliantly thanking that Edward couldn't see my face, realizing he knew what I was thinking made me blush worse, but it was lost with the feeling of water over my body again. I was definitely aware that I was not underwater nearly as long as the last time because it felt like I had only held my breath for ten seconds, if that.

I continued breathing as regularly as I could when we surfaced again. I grabbed the clothes by the edge of the water and made to start walking back but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "And what do you think you are doing might I ask?" Edward was looking at me as if I was a crazy person.

"Walking, something that people do, vampires as well by the looks of things," I said raising my eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that you are in any condition to be walking like people and vampires?" he asked me.

"The fact that I am not a baby and you will not carry me unless I deem myself unfit to walk alone," I said.

"Really?" he raised that perfect eyebrow at me again.

"Yes," I said exasperated. What happened next made me angry but I laughed it off too tired to care. Edward had grabbed my hand and jumped forward and started sprinting towards camp. Again, I was surprised at how quickly he was able to move.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to get used to that," I said realizing that I was still half naked and very wet.

"You should get out of those clothes before you freeze to death," he said to me.

"Maybe I want to shiver to death," I said to him sticking out my tongue. Sure I liked to be childish when people throw out obvious information, especially when it's something I had already thought about it.

"Hmmm," was all the response I got from him besides him pointing to the tent and that told me to go in and get changed or else he would do it for me. I did not want to trust my body naked around an Edward right at this moment.

Edward tripped over the fireplace after I had finished this thought and I dived for the tent wanting to hide in there forever. I changed into new clothes and willed my emotions and everything else to fade away into nothing. I walked outside again thinking nothing; I was going to have to work hard for a way to make it so Edward couldn't read my mind all the time. It wasn't fair that he got to know everything and I didn't get to know anything about him.

"Don't I like being able to read your thoughts," he said I looked at his forehead and it looked like he had a small cut right above his eye. It must have happened when he tripped.

"Um," I started but thought of something better. I went back into the tent and pulled out my bag, I had bandages in there and pulled one out.

"You really don't have to worry about it," Edward said looking embarrassed that I was fussing over him.

"Just humor me," I said as I pulled off the wrapper and put the bandage on throwing the trash into the fire.

"Ok, now it's my turn to fuss over you," he said and pointed to the sleeping bag that had been left there from when we had been sitting on it earlier.

"What?" I asked innocently and he growled at me. I jumped into the sleeping bag and felt a gust of air through my hair and then felt a pillow being placed under my head.

"You know, I really like having a vampire for a best friend," I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

Mike: You really sure it's friends?

Edward: How about my next tasty snack?

Mike: You like answering my questions with questions don't you?

Violmaster: I'm tired maybe I will go back to sleep I mean college starts up next week

Mike: Jealous you'll get all the boys wanting you

Violmaster: One can only hope

Edward: Hmph till next time


	5. Leaving things unsaid

Chapter VI

I woke to birds chirping in my ear which is always was a sign of a good day to me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside of a tent. Memories came flooding back into my mind: Edward and I driving out to this spot for camping, Edward sending me to go get firewood, and Edward rescuing me from a wolf. Edward being a vampire, everything came back and left me with a headache and a serious feeling of déjà vu.

"Ah so you have awoken," Edward said softly looking over at me.

"It really all happened yesterday didn't it?" I asked to which I only received a raised eyebrow for an answer. "Crazy," I said putting my hands over my face and rubbing my eyes gently.

"Yes you are crazy," Edward said to me laughing at his own thoughts.

"You know what drives me crazy," I said in response trying to glare at him.

"Let me take a wild guess," he began looking at my eyes with his brilliant amber eyes, "it makes you crazy I can read your thoughts so easily but you can't read mine."

"Exactly," I said getting up from the sleeping bag noticing I was in the tent. "You moved me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't want you outside all night," was his response.

"Ok, so what do we have in store for today?" I asked after a small silence. I was still trying to get my groggy mind working.

"Well I wanted you to see the cave, but we can come back another time for that. I was thinking that we could go to the nearest city and go shopping for whatever. Or just wander around some shops for a while then we could start heading back to Forks, sound good?" he asked.

"Did you have this all planned out or are you just making this up as you go?" I asked.

"A little of both," he responded smiling.

"So you have a grandmaster plan?" I asked to which I received a bigger smile.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a grandmaster plan would it?" He laughed at me.

I just sighed and laid back onto the sleeping bag looking up into the sky. I saw that it looked like it might rain again. Then a thought came to mind.

"Wait if you're a vampire…" I started.

"That is pure myth, vampires burning in sunlight is laughable to our kind," Edward said with a knowing smile.

"Then why did you move here?" I asked knowing that he was only letting me ask questions to be polite. To which I appreciated greatly. I liked being able to talk and think without him interrupted me.

"We may be able to survive in sunlight however if we stepped into the light it would become apparent that something is seriously wrong. One day I might show you what I look like in the sunlight," he said to me.

"Cool," I said a little disappointed at the explanation, but I was just glad to be spending time with him for now.

"So do we want to pack up?" he asked me with a knowing smile. It was something that I liked to see but made me annoyed at the same time. He always knew, always. It bothered me that I couldn't read him like that. I would have to develop a way to hide thoughts from him.

"Now where is the fun in that?" He asked after having the tent collapsed in less than ten seconds.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"If you hid your thoughts from me I wouldn't be able to read them, what fun would that be?" He asked me.

"The fact that I could keep my sanity," I responded with a smirk. "You know some people think that their minds are there only refuge, a place where they can be whom they want to be without discrimination. If they knew you could read their mind that would destroy them on the inside," I told him. To which I just got a hollow laugh.

"If people knew that I could read their minds there would be a lot more to worry about than what others thought of themselves internally," he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the car as he seemed to have camp fully packed up by the time I had finished rolling up the sleeping bag.

We hit the road and raced off at a quick pace. He was taking me to go shopping with his own credit card under some foreign name that I couldn't pronounce.

The first store we got to was a book store. I walked around with Edward following me seeming curious as to the kind of literature I would pick out. I wasn't really looking for anything specific when I spotted a book out of the corner of my eye. It was called Renewed Blood Lust, it was a book about a vampire and a peasant girl. I walked over to it and picked it up. To which I got a snigger from Edward. The book was obviously a romance on how the peasant girl fell in love with a vampire even though she knew all the dangers of such a monster.

I kept onto it to which Edward seemed more amused, I ignored his presence for pretty much the remainder of the time that I was in that store. In the end I paid for it after scoffing at Edwards attempt to purchase it for me.

The next store he took me to was a strange little shop full of strange trinkets and jewelry hand made by the people in the city. I saw a really pretty wind chime that caught my eye. It was colorful as if it shined off a thousand different shades of greens and blues. Before I could even touch it Edward snatched it and took it to the front of the store and purchased it. I glared daggers at him as he handed it to me. He raised his perfect eyebrow at me and seemed amused at my thoughts. I wanted to be able to purchase what I wanted myself damnit. I however took it and accepted his offer with a growl of frustration. Fine if he wanted to be that way he could buy everything else I wanted on this little outing. Two could play at this game.

I heard a very full laugh as I thought this. I finally figured it out. I would have to test my theory out later though when he wasn't expecting it.

We left the trinket shop and walked down to the next one. It was to my humor a gift shop. I walked over to one of the shelves not really looking for something specific. I kept walking around trying to decide if I was even interested in anything here. It appeared that there was nothing but stuffed animals and coffee mugs here. I quickly grew bored of this place and Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store, on the way out there was a group of natives that passed us by. They seemed to glare at Edward directly as he tried to ignore that they were even there.

"What was that about?" I asked as they were out of earshot.

"What?" he asked looking innocent.

"What was the whole forcible removing me from the store as those people entered into the store?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing I just realized you hadn't eaten today," he said simply and drug me off to the nearest café. I knew that he was not being honest and it bothered me, a lot.

Twenty minutes later I was still annoyed as I started sipping my chocolate shake and fries Edward ordered for me and to my annoyance told the waitress to hand him the bill after politely refusing to get anything to eat for himself.

"You know I have money I can pay for myself," I pouted.

"And get to miss out on that wonderfully hilarious, yet cute face, never," he said to me, to which I blushed and looked away from him deciding my fries were more interesting at that point of time.

"So what all else did you have planned for us?" I asked him.

"Well I figured that we could continue shopping till the end of the day and then I could start driving us home because I have a feeling you still have homework to do so that way you could have most of Sunday to do it," he said. To which it became my turn to raise an eyebrow.

He found that amusing as he leaned back in his chair. I just nodded. I really did need to stay ahead of all the homework while it was not basketball season as I would start falling behind as that time came nearer.

"I don't think that that will happen," he said.

"You really need to give me warning before you do that," I glared at him. It wasn't aggravating to the point to where I didn't want to be around him but it was very irksome.

He smiled and nodded, "You won't fall behind in your classes because I can help you with your homework," he said.

To which I thought about. How many times over had he taken the exact classes I was taking this year, and then I started wondering how many times did he graduate. There were so many questions that I had and he wasn't answering any of them with full truth and full explanations and when I got one three more questions came to mind.

"You have time to get to learn all about me," he said and continued, "I won't be going anywhere until we graduate."

"And after?" I asked.

"Don't know but we can cross that bridge when we come to it," he said.


	6. Figuring Things Out

**Chapter V**

I stretched my arms high into the air. My feet felt cold against the floor in my room. I felt empowered, and like I had too much energy to expend. I quickly changed into some shorts and pulled on some tennis shoes. I found myself doing this a lot lately. I had way too much energy and I didn't like that. I liked staying mellowed out, so to balance out I would go and jog until I started to feel drained and then I turned around and headed home. It was great way of keeping me in shape for basketball season.

I jumped the last steps of the porch and went for a strong pace. I turned the music to my IPod up to a better volume and I turned the street corner. I found myself on a different route every time I did this and found that it lead me to a greater enjoyment out of it. It not only let my mind wander to whatever it wanted to wander to but I led to an peace of mind.

Lately I found myself thinking a lot of Edward. I had been able to mask certain parts of my mind from him to his great distaste but it gives me a sense of comfort. Also it gives me something to tease him about when he is trying to play psychiatrist.

My mind wandered to yesterday. Edward had taken me out of town and into a strange restraint were you sit next to people that you don't even know and your supposed to enjoy a dinner at this shared table. He whispered in my ear what the other people were thinking and at one point he had told me that the couple in front of us thought that we were a couple. To which Edward had flinched and spilled his glass.

I had been reminded of a movie that I had seen at Eric's house where the boy had spilled his drink and he had asked the girl if he was going to be punished for it. To my astonishment Edward's next words were a whispered, "Are you going to punish me for this?"

I had whispered back to him, "Well dear, you were a bad boy and you know bad boys need to be punished," I said the last word a bit more forcefully to give an effect on the people watching and Edward made a face that looked like he was lost in a sex fantasy. I said all of this while picking up the knife and examined it. "The only question is, should we use the spiky toy? Or should we use the new one, the one that electrocutes and burns all at the same time?" I made several noises like I was deep in thought and Edward almost moaned. It was perfect. Edward instantly snapped out of his 'state' and looked at the people staring at us.

"Do you mind?" He asked as if they were the rudest of all eavesdroppers. To which he responded. "Check." Then we left.

We had laughed so hard about it afterwards, however I knew that I would have to do some thinking when I got home. The deal was I wasn't able to think expressly about what I normally would have if I was on a normal train of thought. To mask my thoughts, I had to not think about what I wanted to think about and instead thought of food or something equally as dumb. I realized I could do this when I got hungry and Edward would suddenly laugh at my distracted thoughts. Little did he know I used this several times to avoid him being able to read my mind.

I let my mind slip back to that incident and it had made me wonder. Did I want to be with Edward as more than just a friend?

Nobody could deny that Edward was beyond attractive on normal levels, however the real questions were: am I gay, and do I want to fall in love with a vampire.

The second question was obviously a yes, there was an extreme sense of mystery and adventure to falling in love with a vampire. Your guaranteed to have an exciting time and probably no boring moments.

Ok so now that I have established that I have no problems with being intimate with a vampire, what happens if this said vampire is a guy, more importantly Edward? My mind wandered to his looks, his personality. I couldn't deny that his personality is something that I would definitely want in someone I dated. Now for the big question, am I sexually attracted to Edward?

I took another turn and found that I had come to a path. The path was dirt road and I hadn't been up it before. I decided that this would be a great place to think. I kept running and instead of thinking I just listened to the music in my ear letting my mind rest for a few minutes.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around. Breathing heavily I kept thinking about the music as my eyes laid upon Edward's eyes. They were the same as when he had saved me from the wolf. I groaned as my mind just said yes to the question I had been asking myself. I looked at Edward horrified for a second but he just looked utterly confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing just thought I saw something, just a trick of the light. I could have sworn I saw a vampire," I said smiling.

He seemed to like that one more than I thought he would have. He laughed and I made a promise to myself to make him laugh more often. It was beyond musical.

"Edward," I asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, Mike?" he responded.

"Ummmm, what would you do if you found out that a guy had fallen in love with you?" I asked.

"Hmmm," was his response for a few moments, "I suppose that if I liked him in return then we would try out the relationship and see where it goes," he finished.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Well I believe that one has the ability to fall in love, the person that you fall in love with shouldn't be limited to a certain group, that limits the chances of you being able to fall in love. If you happen to have feelings for another guy, I really don't seem to think it's a problem," he said to me.

I thought about that for a while. It made a lot of sense to me. "I agree with you," I said to him.

"Good," he said and patted my head. "Now my question is, what are you doing so close to my home?"

"Your home is up here?" I asked him.

"Yes, I could smell you, so I came to find you," he said and pointed up the hill further. I saw a big house in the distance.

"Wow," I said. It was huge.

"Did you want to come meet my family?" Edward asked as though thinking the question more in his head.

"Ummm, sure," I said uncertain. I mean I was just jogging.

"They are not concerned with appearances," was all he said.

"Alright," I said to him, "lead the way."


	7. First Kiss

Violmaster: So yeah it's been a very long time since I updated, I wish I had an excuse for why it has been so long. I just want to say that college has been epic.

Mike: Yeah you have been to busy with boys, and homework.

Edward: Yeah I have been waiting to see what happens with my prey. I want to play with him.

Mike: Yeah, about that....

Violmaster: Well I would just like to say that I had very little inspiration to finish this story, but let's just say I found the inspiration and I am happy with this inspiration.

Edward: You are just trying to hint at a boy in your life....

Violmaster: Whatever, you boys are all the same only thinking about one thing...

Mike: In my defense he is very good looking *Looks suggestively at Edward*

Violmaster: Ok on with the story *bows and curtains open*

Chapter VII

A half an hour later I was just waiting in my room for him to get there. I wasn't really aware of my surroundings as my headphones were in my ears and I was thinking about a certain hazel eyed boy. Just thinking about those eyes had my heart fluttering.

I felt the headphone being removed from my left ear and heard whispering in my ear, "You must have missed me if your thinking about my eyes," a velvety voice spoke to me. I felt the hot air on my ear.

"Edward," I almost moaned his name.

I opened my eyes and saw him licking his lips and lean into my neck. I felt hot breath on my neck and felt myself getting insanely hot with want and need. He suddenly backed off and left my room. I went to the balcony to try and catch him before he was gone from site. Needless to say I was too late.

I thought about what had happened. Edward made the only move, then he tried to run away before he had actually done anything. I was ready to scream I was so pent up with emotions. I knew that I was lusting after him like crazy, I knew that he on some level found me attractive, and I didn't know for certain but I felt that he was into me, but he was scared. Of what I wasn't certain of just yet but I couldn't deal with this all right now.

I switched the play list on my Ipod to something that would help my mind relax. After about ten minutes the music still hadn't done anything for my mind. I was pissed and for every good damn reason.

I decided I was going after him, damn him for thinking he could get away from me. I grabbed my car keys and took a once over look at my mirror. I looked at the cologne that I had sitting on my counter, choosing to ignore it I went down my stairs and headed right to my car. I was about to start it up when I heard a knock on my car window. I looked out and to my surprise I saw a girl there with short auburn hair and hazel eyes, just like Edward's eyes I decided. I opened my window and she smiled gently at me.

"Hi, Michael, I'm Alice, it's nice to finally meet you in person," she said to me. I remembered her name, she was one of the Cullen's and she was just as striking as the rest of the Cullen's.

"Hi," I said feeling awkward and decided to get out of the car and shake her hand.

"Don't be mad at Edward, he shouldn't have been near you to begin with, you see he hasn't hunted since the wolf incident that involved you," she explained.

"Hunted?" I asked confused.

"We hunt animals instead of humans, we like to think of ourselves as vegetarians," she explained.

So that was what they called it. I was wondering why she was talking to me and explaining Edward's motives to me. "Why did you come here?" I asked her.

"Well I saw you deciding to head over to our home, and you see Edward is gone hunting and my love, Jasper, is newer to this whole hands off humans policy and he would have sucked you dry without Carlisle there to help, you see he is also hunting with Edward before his shift at the hospital," she explained.

"How do you know that Jasper would have bitten me?" I asked her.

"Well, Edward see's into your mind, I see into your future," she said and she smiled. To which I had to smile in return. I instead invited her into my home to which she seemed overjoyed and gracefully skipped into my house behind me. I smiled she was like a pixie, perfectly graceful and perfectly composed and also very attractive.

I couldn't help but feel grateful for her presence she had helped distract my mind. We conversed about trivial things for a while. She told me that she wanted to take me shopping and pick out all my new outfits. I told her that I couldn't afford even one of the outfit's she described and she seemed appalled at the thought of me paying.

"It would make me so happy to treat you to all of these things," she said to me and I just politely told her that I wouldn't feel comfortable with her buying me things and that she shouldn't waste her money on me.

"What makes you think it would be a waste. It is wasteful to keep the money just sitting there not doing anything," she explained and I finally felt trapped.

"Ok you may take me to buy three new outfits but nothing more," I said to her.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," she practically jumped for joy and she seemed overwhelmed with happiness. I was just about to ask her if she had a hyperactive disorder when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"You should get that, I'll just see myself out the window," Alice explained to me and rushed off in the direction of my room.

I went to the door and found Edward there. I wanted to glare at him, tell him he was an asshole for ditching me and for making me feel so unnecessary.

At that thought he pushed me into a wall and pressed his lips onto mine. His lips felt cold and pleasant against mine, I kissed back with a soft moan escaping my lips. Edward took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth and bumped my tongue with his. I felt his hands on my hips and his body pressed against mine. I felt like I was in heaven. I felt like this was the purest and most happy moment in my life.

Suddenly he pulled away from me and started struggling to control himself. I wasn't ready for him to pull away yet and even before I could take another step forward he just whispered huskily, "Stay there."

* * *

Edward: You almost made me loose control twice in one day, curse you!!!

Mike: Whatever you just need to learn something called self control try it!

Violmaster: You two just kissed and you are already fighting! What is wrong with you two

Mike: Yeah why are we not still kissing what's wrong with you

Edward: Your blood smells so good and it's just so hard to resist you.

Mike: Yeah I am pretty sexy

Violmaster: Ok, you two need to stop fantasizing about each other

Mike: And you my friend need to update more

Edward: Seriously you left them off at the kiss, what don't I get more than that??

Violmaster: Whatever you will get what you get and you don't get to bitch about it until after the story, speaking of the story I will be updating more regularly I am sorry that it has taken almost more than half a year for my last update and thanks to all that have been sticking with it. Read and Review 3


	8. One Night Stand?

Edward: Oh my god he did update like he planned

Violmaster: Hey I like to keep my promises, and decided poker wasn't as important as this

Mike: Don't lie you only updated this because you didn't think there were any hotties there

Violmaster: Oh contrare my friend I found a mega hottie at poker I just came back to update this right after that

Edward: So the truth comes out

Violmaster: Whatever do you want the update or not

Mike: Yes! I mean we just got to the good part I wanna know if more happens

Violmaster: Obviously more is going to happen there is an update for it!

Edward: I think you are forgetting to thank the people that have reviewed us

Violmaster: OMG your right!!! I want to thank everyone that has read this story and I also want to thank Doostar Witch20 and Roswell Lover11! You guys rock keep reviewing cause I love getting feedback! It makes me want to write more

Chapter VIII

I didn't move the look in his eyes was dangerous, he looked like he was fighting over his lust and what looked like fear. I couldn't even imagine what he was fighting over. I wasn't afraid I was just wanting him to come back to me to tell me that nothing was wrong and that I hadn't made some kind of mistake. He found this thought hysterical and looking at me he just said, "You're afraid of making a mistake?"

"Well I mean yeah, I don't want to lose this, us," I went up to him to put my hand on his chest. I didn't feel a heart beating and it didn't bother me. I looked up into his eyes and hoped he could understand all the confusing emotions I was feeling.

"Nor do I," he explained putting a hand on my cheek. Then he suddenly pulled away from me not a moment before I heard the front door open. It was my father and he was with a woman that I had seen working at the restaurant in town. He looked like he had been drinking in the bar, I didn't quite know what to make of it and just observed.

"Oh, hey kiddo I didn't think you would be in tonight," he said then looked over to Edward, "Ah, the big spender, how you doin sonny?" he asked Edward slurring his words together.

"I'm fine Mr. Newton, just saying goodnight to Mike. I have to get home have homework and such to get to," he explained walking out the front door. I caught the woman's lustful gaze at him and wanted to slap her. I said good night and left for my room and went straight to my Ipod station. I played the music a little louder knowing what my dad and the girl would be doing.

I closed my eyes and remembered how the kiss felt, I suddenly wished I hadn't because I wanted those cold lips against mine again, I wanted to feel that cold embrace against my warm body and let my eyes open. I walked backwards towards my bed and removed my shirt and pulled on some basket ball shorts to sleep in. I went to my balcony and looked outside. Feeling the cold air rush over my body had me shiver slightly. I went back to my room and switched on my sleep playlist. Walking backwards again I sat down on my bed and laid back. Instead of my head hitting a pillow it landed into the lap of none other than Edward. I looked up into those hazel eyes and found myself calm perfectly. "Your dad seems like a nice man," he said to me. I just glared at him. He found this amusing and poked my nose to which I just pushed myself up further into his lap. I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist and felt myself relax against his chest. I pulled the covers over us even though he was in his jeans.

That was when the noise started. I heard the woman first she started moaning my father's name and I felt all color and feeling fall from my face, then my dad started in and I felt a groan of disgust escape my throat. Edward just pulled his hands over my ears and whispered for me to go to sleep. I was suddenly calm and everything else didn't seem important.

I felt myself loose myself into his eyes and when he closed his eyes I felt mine close all of their own accord. I let go of the world and started dreaming of things that made me happy. I dreamed that I was right up against Edward back at the campsite with a fire going and just watching the ashes fly up to be lost to the stars.

When I woke up Edward wasn't there but there was a note left on my balcony door.

"Mike, I loved eavesdropping in on your dream last night, if you need me or want my company at all during the night just leave your balcony door unlocked, Edward." I put the note in the garbage and started dressing myself for the day of school. Then I remembered my father, that woman he was with. I really hoped he had kicked her ass out onto the street this morning because I didn't want to deal with her this morning. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs without knowing what I was heading for.

To my disgust the woman was in the kitchen and a glass of orange juice was at my place as was a full on breakfast and my father sitting in his own spot eating his eggs. I was painfully reminded of what I had wanted to wake up to with a mother. I didn't know this woman, I didn't like her at all. My father smiled at me but the look in his eyes said 'be nice and I'll treat you to something later.'

I just looked at him and wanted to punch him and kick this woman out, she had no right taking this spot that I wanted to remain empty. This woman was not my mother she was not to pretend to be my mother damnit!

"Oh, sweetie I hope you like eggs and bacon with toast," she said to me with this overly sweet voice that made me think of candy that made you want to vomit because it was so sickly sweet.

"Actually, I am running late for school," I said to her and started heading for the door. My dad turned to his watch.

"I didn't think school started for another half an hour," he said to me. I glared daggers at him.

"Exactly," I told him and walked out.

* * *

Edward: Such disrespect!

Mike: That ugly woman slept with my father then tried to make nice with me! She isn't my mother! Why should I treat her like it?

Violmaster: Good point but you really should be nicer...I mean this character might be important...just maybe

Mike: Whatever you do just don't get rid of Edward, I need him!

Edward: You and three hundred thousand other fan girls and at least thirty thousand fan boys!

Violmaster: Personally I am more of a wolf fan but I can't resist you two being together, it's better than the skanky girl Mayer put you with

Mike: So true

Edward: I didn't have a choice the author made me...just like you make me kiss this boy

Mike: Don't lie you love kissing me

Edward: You're right *walks up and kisses Mike*

Violmaster: Hey let's keep it PG and when I say PG the G doesn't stand for gay!

Mike: Whatever your a homo yourself

Violmaster: Can't deny that :P

Edward: Read and Review 3


	9. The Fevering Needs and Slutty Woman

Chapter IX

I got in my car; I felt my hands shaking because I was so infuriated. I grabbed the steering wheel and turned the music up louder, as I turned violently onto the next street. I was losing my grip on things. I took a deep breath and let the beat of the music take over my brain. It felt like the chords were reattaching my grip on life. I would deal with this and I would manage just fine. 'Besides,' I thought in the back of my mind, 'I have an awesome boyfriend who doesn't need to be burdened with my thoughts.'

Speaking of boyfriend, I turned the corner to the school parking lot and I saw him getting out of his car. He smiled and waved at me, but continued on his way to class. That struck a nerve he didn't want to be seen with me?

Irritated and my bad mood returning I went straight to my locker. Jessica came right up to me and looked at me like I should be worshipping her for paying any attention to me, this just helped my eyebrow and upper lip to start twitching. "Hello Jessica," I said in an even tone.

"Hey I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?" she asked me.

"I haven't a clue yet," I said to her. I didn't know what Edward had in store for me, and that was only if I didn't have to help my dad.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me or something," she asked me expecting a yes without even raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well I might have to work at the store so I don't want to make any totally dedication into something that I don't think I can make," I told her letting her off easily.

"Oh, right you will be busy," she said and I could see her hoping that was the only reason. I let it go. I didn't want to deal with that right now.

I took a deep breath as she was out of my sight, and I turned back to my locker. Grabbing the binder, I closed the door and leaned against the cool of the locker door appreciating the cold metal on my back. The feeling reminded me of Edward. At that thought I felt like there was a presence next to me. I knew that it was Edwards locker, walking away with the thought of Adam Lambert's 'Whatdoya Want From Me'.

I sat down in my seat in chemistry, I liked this class, I wanted to take advance chem next year but I wouldn't be able to I needed a year of biology and that sucked in my mind.

I heard someone sitting next to me I was about to turn and glare at my offending boyfriend. However, I didn't need to glare I was sitting next to Erick. "Hey man, turning down Jessica like that really?" he said to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

I instead turned back to my homework and continued to make sure the problems were correct. I hesitated over the fifth problem which was talking about combining helium to iron which had made me laugh the night before. I looked up and saw Edward walking into class and faster than I was able to see there was a note sitting on my desk. I quickly covered the note with my hand and shoved it under my book.

Class was uneventful we took a quiz and I was grateful for the silence. Although whenever I found myself stuck on a question I would hear a discreet cough from a subtle Edward. I just ignored these and finished my quiz. As soon as I finished the last line on my quiz involving mixing two chemicals together to create an acid, I went and asked the teacher if I could leave and go to the nurse's office. I really needed to sit and have some time to myself.

I went straight to my locker and opened the note, it said, "Smile, it makes your face look prettier, Edward."

I threw the note in my locker and found another one, this time it said, "I'm sorry Mike if you want an escape from your father and that woman let me know, I want to make you happy." This made me feel better, I went to the nurse's office and asked for some Tylenol. I felt the pills fall down my throat easily. I felt the water rush to my head and I was already starting to feel better.

I went off to my next class and knew that it had already started. I quietly entered the room and just sat there and pretended to listen about Shakespeare, honestly I just wanted to go for a drive I wanted to have some time to myself and let loud music clear my head.

I looked around thinking about driving fast. It reminded me of Edwards driving and I suddenly missed him so much it hurt. Why had he been so cold to me this morning. I wanted answers, but I knew I wouldn't get them until the end of the day.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked behind me. Alice was sitting behind me and she smiled quietly and pointed to my desk. When I looked back to my desk me there was a very artistic drawing of mine and Edward's first kiss. I felt my cheeks flushing and then tucked it into my binder looking around to make sure nobody was looking. I then noticed a note with handwriting almost as beautiful as Edward's.

Dear Mike,

Please forgive Edward's sudden coldness to you this morning. You see I have the gift of foresight and I saw that if you and Edward had been close this morning our family would have reacted, coldly I think is the best word. I have from that moment been sworn to keep the secret of your relationship between you and my brother a secret. I don't want to cause you any harm and I would love it if you became a part of our family. I see us becoming great friends in time.

Love, Alice

Upon finishing the note I took a deep breath these were the answers I wanted but I didn't know what to make of it yet. I turned around and Alice was smiling quietly and just holding a single finger up to her lips. I could only smile back at her and turn back around. I felt calmer that someone seemed to be on my side, maybe I would be able to talk to her about stuff. I wrote down my email address crumpled it up and stretched back and placed it in front of Alice. She grabbed it from my hands with uncanny speed, and I couldn't help but yawn I felt tired and wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep.

The bell rang shortly after that and I went off to lunch, I sat next to Erik and Jessica and listened to them banter on and on about meaningless things and Erik attempted to throw me into the conversation several times but I just wanted to go over to Edward and straddle him but that wouldn't be able to be accomplished for another two or three hours. I flipped open my phone and looked to see if I had any text messages. Needless to say there weren't any.

School was hell, the rest of the day seemed to drag on endlessly and wouldn't let up. Then when it was all over I got a note from Edward in my locker and read what it said. "Need to hunt, I'll be over tonight I promise, I will make it up to you as well."

I stuffed it back in my locker and went straight to the shop. My dad hadn't even opened the shop today and there was a guy standing in the front of it wanting to buy some stuff. After helping the man out and apologizing for not being open when we were supposed to be I continued to run the shop for a few hours. I helped out a few people and then called my dad.

"Hello?" was my dad's voice he must not have looked at his caller id.

"Dad, why wasn't the shop open?" I asked him.

"Well I wanted a day off I wanted to show Tiffany a good time today," he said to me. So that was her name, Tiffany. That only made me feel worse about her.

"Well I'm tired and I'm going to close the shop for the night, would you be so happy as to actually open it tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah well actually I'm going to hire Tiffany to work there with us, so she will be opening tomorrow and you will take over for her after school tomorrow," he said to me. I was so close to yelling at him but I kept my cool and took a deep breath.

"Oh, well good night then dad," I told him then shut my phone and looked around the store. I saw a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. I started switching off lights and putting things away when Edward came in. I switched the sign immediately from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' and turned around.

"You aren't thinking anything right now," Edward said to me. Perfect I was getting better at blocking his mind. "That is quite frustrating you know," he said to me as he walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. I felt air leaving my mouth as desire and want came over me.

He seemed to lose his mind at the thought of what was going through my mind at that time and attacked my lips. I felt his entire body pressing into mine with such force and need that it was painfully delicious.

I clawed at his back and his felt myself tugging at his shirt. "I want it off," I said to him. He pulled away from me and ripped his shirt from his chest. I quickly pushed him over to the cash register and pushed him back. I climbed on top of him and started kissing him deeply and hungrily. Then suddenly Edward pushed me away and disappeared behind the counter. I was left standing behind the counter as the front door swung open and my father and his little tramp walked through the door.

"Son, you are still here?" he asked me.

"Yeah I was . . . um, just about to uh yeah leave," I said to him still concentrating on keeping my breathing even and my body under control.

"Well, I was just going to show Tiffany around and explain to her how to do her job tomorrow," he said to me and I turned to look at her more closely.

She was blond as well, she was fairly young looking to be in her late twenties early thirties which felt gross considering my father was getting closer to forty three every day. I saw her green eyes and pretty face and suddenly wanted to slap her senseless.

"Oh, so you weren't just a one night stand," I said to her. Her smile disappeared and she looked at me like I was a satanic child. I smiled to this and turned to my father.

"Just so we are clear, if I find out she has been doing anything wrong with the store I will fire her on the spot," I told him and walked out I felt the breeze of outside. I walked straight for my room and just hoped Edward would make it out of there. I collapsed on my bed and suddenly I was looking up into a beautifully chiseled face and deep bronze eyes. I felt his lips collapse on mine and we continued our little fight over our feelings. Suddenly I pulled away.

"Why did you not talk to me besides through notes all day?" I asked him out of nowhere. He seemed to be struggling to control himself. Then he took a deep breath though he had told me that was mostly for his mind that he didn't actually need to breathe.

"So, my family are vegetarians right, well they also don't like to be around humans and well Alice saw what would have happened had you actually came over to be formally introduced to my family. Well Rose didn't react very well considering she doesn't like gays, at all. Then Emmet would have just given us crap. Well then there is Jasper, Alice's lover. See he is newer to the vegetarian diet and sometimes has trouble controlling himself. Well Alice saw this surprise visit ending with him attacking you and sucking you dry." He said to me.

"Well, that's a very pleasant thought," I said to him and relaxing on his chest. I thought about different things.

"You could turn me," I said to him. He snarled and actually growled at that.

"Out of the question I will not have you turned if I can help it," he said to me.

"What am I not important enough to keep around?" I asked him.

"It's not that, just please don't ask this of me," he told me looking very sad at me. I didn't nod or say anything I didn't want to give up on this just yet. I wanted to find out more about him and actually fall in love with him in order to use this to make my argument stronger.

"That is a very cruel plan, Michael Newton," he said to me and then kissed me and we separated for an hour while I showered and ate dinner. I went back to my room and found him laying on my bed reading my journal. I closed the door and without looking at me he said, "you my boy are a very interesting child," he said to me.

I laughed at him and got under my covers and felt his arms wrap around me. For the first time since I can remember I fell asleep without having to listen to music, just hearing his deep voice and feeling his arms wrapped around me was enough to put my mind at complete ease.

I dreamed that night. I dreamed of a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes; a plain enough looking girl with a needless knack of biting her lip and playing with the end of her hair. I remember waking up feeling like I had lost everything momentarily and snapped out of it. Edward was gone but he had left another note for me on my balcony door.

"I love the sounds you make when you sleep in my arms," it said. This made me blush and I placed the note in my journal. I was ready to start my day over again, only today I was more optimistic.


	10. A Change of Mind and an Addiction

Violmaster: Oh my god I am so sorry about not updating this sooner than now. I was really busy with school, and then I really just lost inspiration for a while but I'm back on track and will try to get at the very least a new chapter up a week.

Mike: Oh so you weren't in a coma?

Violmaster: Well I thought about using that excuse but I only tell the truth to my trusted readers!

Edward: So is your story the truth about everything in the world of Twilight?

Violmaster: That is not up for me to decide, I simply write it the way I see it, the way I wanted it to be and the way I would have written it.

Mike: So why have you put in a ton of smutty scenes?

Violmaster: Why is everything sex with you Mike?

Edward: Probably cause he is still a virgin... at this point

Mike: Yeah seriously am I EVER going to get some action?

Violmaster: On with the story before my introduction becomes lime!

* * *

Chapter X

I went downstairs and noticed Slut was in the kitchen making breakfast with my father at the table reading the newspaper. "Bye," I said not even bothering to look at them.

"Hold it right there," Slut said to me. I turned and looked at her. I wanted to grab this woman by the arm and drag her out of the house and toss her in the trash where she belonged.  
"What could you possibly have to say to me?" I said to her my father shook his newspaper which told me we would be having words when Slut was gone or we were alone next.

"I just think that it is very important for a boy your age to eat breakfast and have a good start to the day," she said to me. I rolled my eyes, this woman was just going to waltz in my home and treat me like I'm four? Hell no! I ignored the rumble in my stomach and glared at her trying to convey the fact that if looks could kill her body would be closer to China than her tombstone.

"Actually I have a Poptart in my bag," I lied and walked out the door with another shuffle of the paper. I didn't care that I was going to be grounded this woman had no right to talk to me in a family setting. My father had no right to bring this tramp into our home.

I got into my car and raced off for school playing The Cab and having their melodies rest my mind. I remembered my note and smiled ready for the day to start. I got out of my car and noticed Edward walking with his brother Emmett I just kept on walking and decided that school didn't matter as long as I got notes from him that would make things so much better besides now that I had more time to think about it I didn't exactly want everyone knowing that I liked Edward thrusting me into walls with his tongue in my mouth.

I continued on my way chatting politely with Eric and Jessica. I was looking forward to Chemistry. I sat down and Edward walked gracefully next to me I felt a swish of air and felt something being tucked into my ear and looked over at Edward. I also was pretty sure that I felt what very well could have been a kiss on my cheek but I couldn't be sure. I looked at him in question and he simply nodded. I pulled at my ear and grabbed the note as secretly as I could. I opened it and read it.

"I would be honored if you could wake up with me in your arms tomorrow,

Edward"

I looked at him and nodded saying a hell yes in my head knowing he would get the message he seemed to find this amusing.

I continued on with my day looking forward to the time when I could roll into bed and wrap Edward around my arms and just be happy with him. The day was seeming to go incredibly slow, I mean in History I felt like I had learned more about Napoleon than he knew himself by the time the bell rang. I raced to my locker gave a very carefully placed note in Edward's hand and walked away remembering what I wrote as I walked to my car.

"Come and dance with me on my balcony tonight,

Mike"

I got into my car and found another carefully placed note tucked into the steering wheel. I opened it.

"I would be most honored to accept your offer for a dance,

Edward"

I drove straight home knowing I was in store for taking my shift from Skankity-Slut-Slut when I got home. I also remembered my dad was going to chew me out and probably ground me. Whatever I could handle it nothing could bring me down at this point today.

I opened the front door to the store and saw the Hooker working the front counter. She smiled at me and said, "Your dad said he wanted to talk to you when you got home but I told him not to fret about it, I have things ready for you to take over and I will just get out of your hair. Oh and I got some actual Poptarts at the store so you actually have a valid excuse for not wanting to talk to me."

"Oh, ummm," was all I could get out. This had totally thrown me for a loop. I had no idea that she was going to be this kind to me I mean she basically told me she got me out of being grounded she actually was being helpful in the store and she gave me a valid reason to continue avoiding her. Maybe this Skank wasn't so bad. "Thanks," was all I said trying really hard not to add prostitute on the end of it and took over her spot.

"No problem and I am going to be making scrambled eggs for breakfast if you want them, you don't have to seeing as how I got you enough Poptarts to last you until you feel like you might want to open up to me. I laughed and while thinking a years' supply of Poptarts would be pretty epic.

I then looked in the back storage room for where we kept stuff that wasn't on display and I noticed that there were four giant boxes of Poptarts that looked like they had been shipped over here. I smiled I liked this woman's style but that didn't mean I had to like her…yet.

I was getting antsy I looked at the clock five minutes until I could look the door. I tapped my fingers on the counter top and hummed a tune while rocking on my heels. I looked at the clock again. Only twenty seconds had transpired. I rolled my eyes at the clock and decided to lock up the store early. I was thankful that I had the power to do just that.

I locked the door and told the clock that I won today noticing that two minutes had transpired while I had thought of this. Scoffing while I theorized whether father time was out to get me I walked right into a solid figure that I was more than happy to be bumping into. I told him to meet me on my balcony then swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek. I ran up to my room and flipped on my Ipod and shifted the playlist until it was playing Lux Aeterna. I kicked off my shoes and walked out to my balcony and into a receiving hug from Edward. I looked up at him.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked him as he took my hand and placed the other hand firmly over my shoulder blade. He started moving easily moving me with him.

"How this moment is so beyond just enjoyable for me. I enjoy having you here in my arms," he said to me.

"So when you were still human, what happened to you?" I asked him.

"Well I was alive during the time of a terrible epidemic. My father was the first of our family to die. Me and my mother were devastated we never left the house and when we did my mother would be the only one to leave she kept me locked up in the house terrified that I would get sick as well. Then my mother got sick. I had to take care of her and noticed that she was going to end up just like my father had when I started getting feverish about the same time. I went for a doctor before I got to sick and my mother still might have had a chance at benefiting from one. I remember getting home and holding her hand as the light faded from her eyes. She had the most beautiful green eyes. I got my mother's eyes, people always said they looked just like hers." Edward began and I noticed that his facial features didn't seem to change even though I knew he must have been in pain remembering this. I held on tighter to him. "Then the doctor took me to the hospital and when we arrived he announced me dead as I passed out took me to his house and changed me. That doctor was Carlisle. He took me in and we lived through the tragedy and then he met Esme. Then we gathered Rosalie and Alice while Emmett joined up with us and a few decades later Jasper joined up with us after leaving behind his other family.

"Wow, such sadness you went through," I said to him stopping our dancing and lifting my head from his chest looking up at his eyes. I noticed his eyes seemed to be completely amber with red flecks at that moment he must have been feeding.

"Is it tempting?" I asked after a while.

"Terribly so," he said.

"Why don't you feed from humans?" I asked him.

"I don't want to be a monster. I terrible horrible monster," he said to me.

I looked at him. I wanted to make him understand that there was no monster in him that I could see no monster in his soul. He seemed bothered by this thought.

"You think I have a soul? Me being what I am? Damned to live this earth forever?" he questioned his voice starting to turn to ice. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Edward, you have to have a soul. I couldn't just fall for anyone. I think you have one of the most beautiful souls I have ever witnessed," I said to him and he didn't say anything. I wanted him to understand that he meant everything to me at this very moment nothing else mattered but our happiness.

"I don't deserve you," he said suddenly and this took me off guard.

"Why on earth do you say that?" I asked him.

"Because you are treating me exactly how I've always wanted to be treated. Normal human and just I don't know exactly how to phrase this but I just feel like my life has only finally just started for the first time in one hundred years."

"Oh, you are over a hundred years old?" I questioned him.

"Yeah," was his whispered response.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this I mean you being over a hundred people might think I'm only with you for your money. I mean you must be ready to kick the bucket at any minute now!" I said to him and he laughed at my antics and simply kissed my lips again. God his lips against mine left me with the most desirable sensations it was simply purely addictive. I hoped that I never had to give up this addiction, the need to have him in my arms the need to have his body pressed against mine, to have his lips pressed ever so gently against mine in a tender caring dance.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door and Edward was in the tree and I left for the door. I opened it and found my dad in the doorway. "Hey kiddo, it's after midnight and your still fully dressed get yourself in the shower and in bed already," he said to me.

I went to shower quickly and jumped into some basketball shorts and jumped into bed barely having to wait for more than two seconds to hear my balcony door open and close and feel the sheets shift to allow for him to get right there with me. I felt arms wrap possessively around me and heard him whisper ear, "Mm you smell absolutely wonderful."

"Good enough to eat?" I asked him. I felt his smile on the back of my neck and felt lips press against my neck.

"Good enough to drink," he said and I got shivers up my spine and turned my head to kiss his lips then easily fell asleep.

* * *

Edward: Ok all this mush is making me sick!

Violmaster: Shut it some people like this mush...I'm one of them!

Mike: Yeah I like it when you aren't all I'm going to have sex with you whether you like it or not.

Edward: As if we haven't even gotten naked yet!

Violmaster: Mike did he had a shower in this chapter!

Edward: I know isn't it great I'm a stalker!

Mike: WHAT!

Edward: Kidding! Thanks for reading. Review!

Violmaster: So going to bed because it's three in the morning.


End file.
